Sweet Revenge
by 16th of a twigg
Summary: One Shot! We all know that they're meant to be... It's just that you don't surprise a grumpy golden fairy or you'll be hitting the road walking.


**I do not own Gosick. Also, I haven't written a story in a while and this was unfinished on my laptop so I thought why not dust it off and continue? I think my style of writing has changed slightly since I first started writing it, so it might change a bit; I tried going back through it to make it flow a bit more but eh. Also, if you were reading my "Harry Potter and the Bother of Year 7" Story, I've basically abandoned it because it was going nowhere *goes curls up in sock drawer***

* * *

'How are all theses roses suppose to help us solve the case Victorique?' Kujo asked turning his head in the direction that Victorique was in.

They were travelling through the town in an old carriage full of red roses. Kujo and Victorique were both lying down on the thornless flowers as there was no vacant room left in the carriage for them to sit down as the height of the roses exceeded the chairs.

'Kujo, if you had a brain like me, you wouldn't need to ask why.' She replied instead.

Kujo huffed; he never got a straight answer out of the golden haired girl. She would always try and make him use his own brain, which was obviously not as developed as hers he regrettably admitted.

'Well is it going to help us catch the murderer or is it just another one of those stepping stones that eventually lead _to_ the murderer?'

'My Fountain of Wisdom has already given me all the information on the murderer, the thing is, that alone is not enough to charge someone. So naturally I'm using the roses in this carriage to lure them out.'

'Why the roses?'

'I will say no more of it. Any more information and it'll give away the surprise.' She grinned wickedly.

They were travelling over the cobbled road and as they hit a bump Kujo hit his head against the inner side frame of the carriage. 'Ow.' He complained, rubbing the throbbing spot on his head.

Victorique laughed, 'No wonder your brain isn't near close enough in development to mine, you mistreat it.'

'Aw, come on Victorique, there's no need to be mean now.'

'I was not being mean; I was pointing out an observation.' She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms in defence.

'Here,' he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sugary sweet. Her eyes lit up like orbs at the sight of the candy and snatched it out of his hand. She pulled the wrapper off it and quickly put it into her mouth. She sighed as the sweet, sugary taste enveloped her mouth and then her eyes shifted back over to Kujo who had been observing her.

She puffed up her cheeks and turned over, her back facing him now on the roses. She hated how he knew her weakness, and how to use it against her. It left her feeling so open and defenceless.

But she would not have of it. She would not allow him to get to her like that anymore. She will put her walls back up and if, no, _when_, he tried pulling that trick again on her, she will take the sweet but she will not look so defenceless.

Kujo was laying on his back and staring up at the roof of the cabin, his hat resting on his chest, moving gently up and down every time he took a breath. Kujo could see in his peripheral vision Victorique's little body, annoyance still seemed to be radiating off her so Kujo, in an attempt to calm her down, took out another sweet out of his pocket and gently threw it so it would land in front of her hidden face.

She moved so fast that Kujo didn't believe it, but he saw her dress fabric rustle, and then a heeled foot came shooting out of her dress and she kicked him right in the groin, she made a 'Hmph.' Of satisfaction when she saw Kujo bend over himself and moan about her aim.

He started muttering off words in Japanese which Victorique did not understand but she guessed that they were swearing words from the forcefulness way he said them in pain.

She then turned her back to him again, grabbed the sweet that he'd thrown at her and placed it up the sleeve of her dress. She'll eat it later when Kujo wasn't around.

Kujo's groans of pain eventually faded away, and the cabin was left in silence. He then grabbed one of the roses from around him and moved over so he was next to Victorique. He knew that she knew he was near her because she seemed to draw away from him.

'Victorique, I'm sorry for what I did wrong. Not that I know what I did wrong . . . ' He trailed off, reaching his arm over her shoulder so she could see the rose in his hand and hoping that she would accept his failed attempt of an apology.

'You're apologizing for your existence.' She said, turning over so she could give him the meanest look ever, but at that moment the carriage hit the biggest hole in the ground that they'd hit in their journey and it made Kujo fall on top of Victorique.

Victorique's emerald eyes grew as wide as saucers as she realised that Kujo's lips were on hers and that he'd fallen on top of her. She made a noise that sounded kind of like a mouse and shoved him off her. Her cheeks were a bright colour of red and so too were Kujo's. He stuttered a few words but was met with the back of Victorique again. This time though she was sitting up, had her nose in the air and appeared to have her arms crossed over her body.

Kujo ruffled the back of his hair in embarrassment and sat up too. He rested his arms across his legs and tried to fight against the awkward silence.

Victorique was using her hair as a barrier between her and Kujo, curling it around her like a curtain to keep him on his side and her on her side. She didn't want him to see her like this; all red in the face and flustered.

Victorique then appeared to look over her shoulder at him for a fraction of a second then crawled her way over the flowers and towards the window that separated the driver of the carriage and the compartment. She ordered the driver to do something (which Kujo could not hear) and almost suddenly the carriage came to a halt. She crawled over to the window behind Kujo, opened up the window with a flick of her wrist and came in front of Kujo, an evil look in her eyes. She then extended her heeled shoe and kicked him out the large window and onto the cobbled street behind the carriage. He landed with an _oomph_ on the ground, a bewildered look on his face, and his hand instantly going to his head where his hat was then thrown on top of seconds later.

'I'll finish up the case. You can walk back to the academy after pulling a stunt like _that_.' She tossed her golden locks over her shoulder after glaring at him and slamming the window close again.

Kujo watched as the carriage carried on down the road without him. Momentarily stunned over what had just happened, he got up, dusted off himself and his hat, and began to head in the direction of the academy. He wondered if Victorique would be alright and not get into trouble without him. Though with a kick like that, he knew she would be alright.


End file.
